Switching Places
by Aubreena
Summary: Puck and Sabrina decide to switch places to see how hard the other's life really is. I don't own Sister's Grimm.
1. Fixing my hair, and making a bet

**Ok, so this story is still when Puck and Sabrina are about 12 or 13. Mirror isn't a bad guy yet. And, for all you puckabrina lovers, me included, sorry, but there's no puckabrina whatsoever. Enjoy!**

Puck is SOOOOOOO annoying. Today, he dyed my hair green, and then threw a stink bomb at me. He's SOOO immature.

I step out of my fifth shower, but I still smell awful. I spray a little perfume just to try, but it makes me smell like rotting fruit. Not my original plan...

Now for my hair... maybe Mirror has something.

I walk into his room, and instead of doing his big booming voice, he's just sitting there, smiling. "Hello, Sabrina. What can I do for you?"

"Well, Puck is being Puck. Can you tell?" I ask, pointing to my hair. Mirror nods, trying to hold back a smile. I scowl at him. "I know that it's not magical at all, but can I have some hair dye?"

Mirror shakes his head, and I frown. "Sorry, honey, but you didn't say it right. Try that again."

I glare when I say "Mirror, mirror, don't be shy, give me some blonde hair dye."

He smiles and nods. "That's better. Come along," he says, walking away.

I enter the mirror, and follow him down the long corridor. When we finally get to the door that says hair dye, we walk inside, and I'm amazed by how many colors there are.

Red, blue, yellow, green, black, white, purple, pink, crimson, maroon, indigo, lavender, plum, mauve, puce, fuchsia, hot pink, salmon, coral, goldenrod, lime, olive, teal, forest green, aquamarine, cyan, azure, navy blue, charcoal, gray, silver, khaki, tan, wheat, beige, ivory, etc.

There had to be at least 500 colors.

I scan the yellow section, looking for blonde. When I find the right color, I pick it up, and notice that Mirror is holding a green color.

"Funny. Puck was here about 2 hours ago, and grabbed this color."

I glare at Mirror. "And you gave it to him?!"

Mirror nods, cracking up.

I scowl, and we start walking back to the entrance.

* * *

Now that my hair's back to normal, I'm going to go give that fairy boy a piece of my mind.

I walk into Puck's room, and notice that he's taking a nap. I get a closer look, and see that he's cuddling with a stuffed unicorn. I pull out my camera, take a picture, and think to myself: blackmail for later use.

Then I grab a bucket, walk over to his pond, fill up the bucket, and walk over to him.

Payback time!

I dump the water on him, and he wakes up, shivering.

"Hey! What was that for!"

"What do you think, pea brain!"

He gets a better look at me. "Hey! You ruined my prank!"

I glare at him. "Well I didn't exactly want green hair forever!"

He tilts his head to the side, confused. "No?" He shakes his head. "Women," he mutters to himself.

"You know, it's getting old going to Mirror everyday, trying to find a new way to get rid of a smell or color or something like that! It takes up way too much time!"

Puck gets an offended look on his face. "What, you think it's easy to be me? I'm running out of good pranks because you keep ruining them all!"

I laugh. "Oh, please. How hard is it to chain a lobster to our doorknob, or drop me into a pool of paint? You should try being me! I have to help the everafters, and try to stay alive to keep them all in!"

He glares at me. "I doubt you could last one day as me!"

"Well, you couldn't last one day as me either!"

"I bet I could! Your life doesn't seem that hard. All you do is read books and complain about me to everyone. I bet I could do that."

Ok, I'm slightly offended. "Like it's so hard to make my life miserable! My life was bad enough without you."

"Glad I could help," he says.

I scowl. "Fine. How about this: let's switch places for awhile. First one to chicken out loses. If you lose, then you'll stop pranking me for awhile."

"Fine, but if YOU lose, then I can do as many pranks as I want, and you can complain, but you can't fix them!"

Ok, stakes are high, which means I have to win this bet! But if I do lose, my life will be living hell. That just means I HAVE to win.

I nod.

The bet is on!


	2. Puck the Princess

This is going to be fun. Today, I can relax, sit back, and think of ways I can bug Puck. I can't WAIT to get him back!

I walk over to Mirror's room, to get a set of wings. Flying must be SO AWESOME! And Puck can't fly anymore. My day just keeps getting better and better!

I smile at Mirror and say "Mirror, Mirror, out of all your things, do you have working clip-on wings?"

He gives me an odd look and says "Um... that's an... interesting request, but I might have something. Come on in."

I walk into the mirror and follow him. During the walk, I tell him all about the bet, and how I'm going to fly, and make Puck miserable.

When we get to the room, I take a look inside, and I'm surprised at how many clip on wings there are.

Mirror walks over to one of them, and picks it up for me to see. Those wings are pretty. I take them from him, and clip them onto the back of my shirt.

"Ok, so how do I work these?" I ask.

"To activate the wings, just clap your hands twice. Then, to go left, lean left, and to go right, lean right. Then, to go straight, lean forward, and to go back lean backwards. Finally, to go up, just look up, and go down by looking down. Once you land, you have to clap again to fly."

Seems easy enough. I can't wait to try these babies out!

I walk back to Puck's room (my room for now) and clap my hands.

I'm jerked into the air. I start to fall, and end up jerking to the right, and to the left. I fall back a little, and end up going backwards and slam into a tree. Then I accidently take a peek down, and end up hitting the ground. And then it all just stops.

I try again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and... well you get the point.

You know what they say: if at first... or second, or third, or one hundred twenty sixth you don't succeed, try, try again. Not that anyone's counting though...

At last, after over an hour, I finally figure out how to manage the wings safely. After I'm battered and bruised, but successful, I go out to see how Puck is managing being in my place.

I walk into my regular room, and see Puck getting a makeover from Daphne. He's wearing eye shadow, foundation, mascara, blush, eye liner, lipstick, lip gloss, lip liner, etc. His hair is covered by a long wig - wear did Daphne get that? - and he's wearing a tiara. He's in a pink, sparkly dress covered in ruffles and sequins, and he somehow managed to squeeze into heels. Currently, Daphne's working on getting a small bracelet around his wrist.

I can't help but to burst out laughing. I find my camera from a droor, and take a picture. He will be getting a LOT of blackmail from me.

Puck looks up, sees me, and groans. "I can't believe you have to put up with this, Sabrina."

I giggle and shake my head. "I don't!"

Puck stands up and gives Daphne a nasty look. "You told me that you did this to Sabrina all the time!" he yells.

She shakes her head and says "Nope. All I do is brush her hair. But thanks for letting me give you a princess makeover! We should do this again!"

Puck throws the wig and tiara to the floor. "No!" he says, and walks into the bathroom.

I look at Daphne and laugh. "I think you got him to take his very first shower!"

Then it hits me: a downside of being Puck is that I can't shower. But Puck will have to shower everyday if he's going to live like me! This bet was almost too easy. He'll be giving up in no time.


	3. It's flawless being Puck

Puck will be giving up in no time. I can't WAIT to get him off my back. But I have to start coming up with pranks.

OOH MAYBE I COULD - no. OR MAYBE I COULD - no... Wait, yes! I got it! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Puck's POV**

I wake up with my back aching. How does Sabrina sleep like this?

Then I realize that my hands and feet are handcuffed to the bed posts, and I'm only in my underwear. How the hell did I sleep through all of this?

Just then, Sabrina enters the door. I try to cover myself, but... obviously I can't.

I notice that she's carrying a bucket that's bubbling and steamy and smells disgusting.

I give her a nervous smile and say "Hey, Sabrina! Buddy, pal... old chum! You... you, uh, want to help me get free?"

She just laughs at me and pours the contents of the bucket on me. It's green, and slimy, and sticky, and... it smells like rotting cabbage... I don't even know what rotting cabbage smells like!

And then she walks away.

And then I'm stuck there. So I wait. And I wait. Whatever that stuff was is starting to burn.

**Back to Sabrina's POV**

I feel good about myself. I got Puck back! FINALLY! This bet was almost too easy.

"Hey, marshmallow," I say to Daphne as she walks by, and she gives me a thumbs up. She helped me make the substance and strip Puck and all that.

Man, I'm starved. As if on cue, Granny calls for breakfast. I litterally run downstairs, and plop into a chair.

Granny gives me a funny look. "Weird... Usually Puck is the first one down."

I giggle and say "I don't think that Puck will be joining us for breakfast."

I tell her all about the prank. At first, she's mad at me, but she can't help but crack a smile.

I'll let him out in like an hour. But not quite yet.

Granny starts serving, but she can't even finish before my plate's empty.

She looks at me strange again. "Dang Sabrina. You ate that like it was your job!"

I belch in reply and get seconds. I'm really having fun embracing the life of Puck.

After breakfast, I go to let Puck out. I open the door, and he's asleep.

I quietly walk back to the kitchen and grab a spoon and a pot.

I get to the room again, and start loudly banging the spoon on the pot and yelling at him. He jerks awake, and would've fallen out of bed if he wasn't hand cuffed.

I grab the key and uncuff him, and he stands up, giving me a nasty look.

I get my camera and take yet another embarrassing picture of Puck in his tighty whities. Soon I'm going to have enough pictures for an album!

I hand him his clothes, and he puts them on, glaring at me the whole time, while muttering to himself.

I walk downstairs, and he follows.

"Where's breakfast?" he asks.

Granny shrugs. "You were too late. We had breakfast an hour ago. Sorry."

Puck sticks his tongue out at me and starts whining like a little baby. "But it's Sabrina's fault. Make her stop!" he cries, stomping his foot.

Man, the satisfaction just keeps growing! I have yet to find a problem with being Puck.

Now all he has to do is give up.

**Hey, so are you liking the story so far? Any ideas of what happens next? Just wanna say "Hey, good job buddy!" to me? Review please!**


	4. Help Me Mirror!

**Puck's POV**

I can't believe Sabrina did that! I SO have to get her back once this stupid bet is over. At least I've got the whining about her down. I hear her whining EVERY SINGLE DAY about my pranks. I mean, yes it's satisfactory, but it gets on my nerves a lot.

I sit down, pouting about Sabrina making me miss breakfast, and I hear a loud fart. I start cracking up, until I realize it was from me. Well... technically it was the whoopie cushion.

I stick my tongue out at Sabrina, who's laughing her head off. "Oh yeah, REAL funny. That's the oldest trick in the book. I mean, not that I read, but still! That joke isn't even funny anymore."

She smirks and says "Oh, yeah? Then why'd you do it to me last week?"

BUSTED!

I glare at her, grab a banana from the counter, and walk off.

I go to Mirror's room, like Sabrina would. Now I'll get advice of what to do next that would make Sabrina quit.

"WHO DARE ENTER MY LAYER - oh it's just you Puck. What can I do for you? Hey, is that glitter in your hair?"

"Yes," I say quickly. "I need some advice of how to get Sabrina to quit this bet."

"Sorry," Mirror says, shaking his head. "I'll give you my time, only if it rhymes."

I sigh and try again. "Mirror, mirror, I'm feeling blue. Show me what Sabrina would do."

"That's more like it," he says. "Now, what Sabrina would do is just to wait it out, and whine about everything. Don't tell her I said that," he says with a grin.

"That's it? That's ALL I can do is wait and pout?"

He nods. "Wait... there is one more thing. She'd beat the crap out of you. But, you can't hit a girl, so that's out. Sorry Puck."

I sigh, and walk away, chewing my banana furiously.

So I sit on my bed and wait. Maybe if I just don't react to her pranks, she'll get bored. Oh, who am I kidding. My life is GREAT! Her life SUCKS! I almost feel bad for her. I mean, not bad enough to stop pranking and teasing her, but still kind of bad.

But Puck is no quitter. I'll just have to suck it up, and not react. Maybe I'll even smile. I would get annoyed at that if I were her.

I am SO going to lose this bet. :P

**Ideas? Comments? Review!**


	5. Butt Freezing and Unicorn Beheading

**Hey, ok I just want to clear something up: Puck and Sabrina did not switch bodies. They just switched places. Sorry for the confusion, but now you know.**

**Sabrina's POV**

Why does Puck keep smiling at my pranks?

I should think of something better. Maybe I'll have Granny feed everyone cookies for meals, and have her give him brussel sprouts! Nah, that's stupid. But mean. But what would annoy him to the extremes of giving up?

I look outside at the falling snow, and I get an idea.

* * *

I walk into my room (his for now) and hold out a cookie. "Hey Puck! Want a cookie?"

His eyes light up, and he starts following me like a puppy. I lead him downstairs, and walk outside. But instead of following me, he closes and locks the door! That was MY prank! I was going to lock him out, and show him the cookies through the window until he gave up! Stupid Puck!

"Hey, Puck! It's getting cold. Can you let me in now?"

But he just grins his evil grin, and shakes his head. What's wrong with him! I'm supposed to be the pranker. Not the prankee! If that's even a real word...

So I just sit on my butt and wait. And wait. And wait. By now, I'm shivering. My lips have probably turned blue. All I'm wearing is jeans and a t-shirt.

I turn around and face Puck through the window. "What will it take to make you let me back in?"

All he says are two words. The two words I didn't want to hear. "Give up," he says. I shake my head, and he just walks away.

So my options are give up, and get pranked for the rest of eternity, or freeze to death. Ok, to death is a little extreme, but that's what it feels like.

I am going to MURDER Puck. Fairy boy is going down. Just... once I get back inside.

I must've lucked out, because right then, Daphne walks by. "DAPHNE! LET ME IN!" I yell.

She looks at me, smiles, and then opens the door.

I walk in, shivering, and then run upstairs to take a hot shower. When I get out, I hunt for Puck.

I go to my room, and see him sitting on my bed, reading my journal.

"What are you doing with my journal?" I ask, clenching my fist in preparation.

He looks up at me and gives me that evil smile. "Well, since we switched places, I guess it's MY journal now! Interesting stuff you wrote. And I'm only on the 10th page!"

I glare at him, but getting a little nervous. "Give it back."

He grins again. "I'll stop reading if you give up!"

"Never," I say.

"Ok," he says. "Then I'll just keep reading. 'Pucks adorable! Puck's cute! I want to marry Puck!'" he says.

I look at him, confused. "I never wrote that. And since when do you read?"

"Whatever. I just can't wait to read all of these juicy secrets!"

I quickly run up to him, and try to grab the journal, but he moves it out of my reach.

"Not so fast. The only way you can get this back is if you give up. If you don't, I'll just continue. So if we're done here, get out of my room."

I glare at him, and stomp out.

I need to find something of his that he wouldn't want me to find, that would cause him to give up.

I walk into his room, and start rummaging around, and then I find his stuffed unicorn. Perfect!

I go back to my room, and hold up his unicorn. When he sees me, he immediately jumps up.

"What are you doing with that?" he asks.

"Well, it's MY unicorn now. But personally, it's a little too childish for me. I was thinking I would get rid of it."

"What? No! Give it back to me!"

I smile. This is going exactly how I wanted. "Ok. I'll give it back. If you give up!"

Now it was his turn to glare. "No."

"Fine," I say. "I wonder how he'll look without a head!"

Puck starts to get all defensive now. "First of all, it's a girl. Second of all, NOT VERY GOOD! But fine. You rip off her head, I'll read EVERY little detail in this journal."

Ok, now we're in a little situation... If we keep going, my journal won't be private anymore, and he'll have a headless unicorn.

What should I do?

**What'd you think? Ideas? Comments? Who's going to give up? Will Puck learn Sabrina's secrets? Will Sabrina murder that poor unicorn? What happens next?**


	6. Saving Secrets and Pranking Puck

**Sabrina's POV**

Ok, I wasn't really mean enough to destroy the unicorn (though I wanted to) but I thought it was a good threat. But I was getting more willing to because Puck kept reading.

But honestly, this really wasn't the same bet anymore. We were supposed to be acting like each other, not destroying each other's stuff. So I decided to make a deal with Puck.

"Puck, if you give me my journal back, I'll give you your girly stuffed unicorn back."

He tried to keep his tough face, but finally caved, because he really can't live without the toy that was covered in hearts, and... scented?

How can I get him to lose now? The last thing I want to do is give up.

* * *

**Puck's POV**

Well, I got my unicorn back! I mean... not that I care about some dumb toy. But now that blackmail's out of the picture, how can I get Sabrina to lose? I mean, she's as stubborn as a rock. At least, if rocks had feelings and were stubborn and could - whatever! You get the point. The last thing I want to do is give up.

* * *

I go over to Mirror's again, trying to find a way to get Sabrina to give up.

"Mirror, Mirror, tell me now: Is there a way to make Sabrina give up some how?"

He smirks at me. "Little wordy at the end, but I'll take it. Well, Sabrina's stubborn, so she'd really probably wait it out. I really have no new information from you. If you don't want to lose, you can't do anything. But you could both lose. Why don't you both just give up and get back to your lives?"

I take that into consideration. Why _don't _we both just give up? Neither one of us would lose. Nah, that's STUPID! So without saying "bye," I walk out of Mirror's room.

* * *

**Sabrina's POV**

Fairy boy is going down! I just need to find out how. I need a REALLY mean prank, that will get him begging on his knees for help. Now, to figure out what that prank is...

I could... or... maybe I'll... Oh, I've got nothing.

OOH! I've got it! I'll just ask Mirror.

I walk to his room, and start talking.

"Mirror, Mirror, tell me it. Give me a prank to make Puck quit!"

He frowns at me. "What? No 'Hello?' No 'How are you doing?'"

I sigh. "Hello. How are you doing?"

He smiles again. "That's better. Funny, Puck was in here about five minutes ago trying to figure out how to get you to quit."

That catches my curiosity. "And what did you tell him?" I ask.

But he shakes his head at me. "Not telling. That wouldn't be fair. But if you want him to quit, here's what you do..."

**What'd you think? I need ideas. What did Mirror tell Sabrina? Who wins the bet? What happens next? Or you could just say hi, but that won't really help. :D Ideas?**


	7. I Almost Kissed Puck!

**Ok, some of you STILL don't get it, so PLEASE READ THE BOLD: Puck and Sabrina DID NOT SWITCH BODIES. They SWITCHED PLACES. And if that isn't clear enough for you, GET GLASSES. :D **

I need to find Puck. I need him to give up. And Mirror had the PERFECT idea.

I walk around, looking for the fairy prankster, and find him walking to his room. I quickly run up to him, grabbing him in a way that he can't get free.

"Give up Puck!" I say. But he shakes his head, and grins that annoying grin. "Never!" he says, and quickly gets free, and starts running away.

That's when I decide to use Mirror's idea. "Puck! Give up or I'll kiss you!" I yell.

* * *

**Puck's POV**

EEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Did I hear what I think I just heard? Because if I did, EEEEEEWWWWWWW! But then I remember what Mirror told me. I have to be stubborn like Sabrina, and wait it out, and go along with everything.

I stop running, look at her, gulp, and say "Fine, kiss me."

* * *

**Sabrina's POV**

Ew, I did NOT expect Puck to say that. I'm kind of nervous because I've never had my first kiss. Wait, yes I have! And my second! And they were both with... PUCK! EW!

I slowly walk towards him, and close my eyes. I start to lean in, but not enough. I just can't make myself lean in enough to touch him. And then I try thinking of all of his good traits like... and... and also... oh wait: Puck doesn't have any good traits!

And that's when I open my eyes, see his eyes closed and his lips puckered, and shove my hand in his face. He opens his eyes, looking startled for a minute, and then that's replaced by relief. I'm with him there!

"Why did you want to kiss me?" he asks.

I smirk. "I didn't. It was Mirror's idea."

He gets a look of understanding on his face, and then that's replaced by a big evil grin. Uh oh!

"Well, anyways... Give up or I'm telling EVERYONE that you're in love with me and tried to kiss me!" he says.

"Fine," I say. "Give up or I'll tell everyone that you practice your kissing skills on your bubblegum-scented stuffed unicorn!"

Puck glares at me, and I glare at him, and then he glares back at me, and I glare back at him, and we just keep glaring at each other for about five minutes, and I think: yep, this is my life now. I'm glaring at a unicorn-loving, puke-smelling, pranking fairy boy. Never thought that would happen...

I'm the first one to break the glaring. "Now what?" I ask.

He stops glaring at me, and says "I don't know... What are we supposed to do now. Keep threatening each other?"

I shrug. "I guess."

"Ok. GIVE UP OR I READ YOUR JOURNAL TO THE ENTIRE WORLD!"

"Whatever," I say, and just walk away.

But I quickly glance back, and see he wasn't bluffing... very much. He walks into my room, grabs my journal and walks into the living room, where Daphne and Granny have some friends over. I didn't know we were having guests! I follow Puck, just as he sits down and begins to read.

"Sabrina's Diary! Do not read!" he starts.

Ok, this bet has totally changed. And now that it has, I'm TOTALLY going to murder Puck!


	8. Duct tape - the best invention ever!

What do I do? He's about to start reading all of my secrets to EVERYONE! I need to think fast...

I grab a bucket from the kitchen counter - what was that doing there? - and walk over to Puck, and stick the bucket on his head.

He stops talking immediately, and stands up, the journal dropping to the floor. He stumbles around, trying to find me, and trying to get the bucket off his head. I lucked out. The bucket is stuck! I bend over, grab my journal, say a polite hello to the guests who are all staring at me, and exit the room. Man, I need one of those journals with a lock on it.

Just to be safe, I find an empty bag, stuff it in, put some random clothing that I don't care about inside it, and then shove it under my bed.

Then I head downstairs. Puck apparently still hasn't gotten the bucket off, and Granny Relda has his head tilted, and she's covering the bucket and his head all over with butter, olive oil, basically anything greasy, and I can't help but laugh. Granny looks at me, and gives me a look of disproval, but I can see the outlines of a smile on her face. Meanwhile, Daphne and all of the guests are staring at them, most of them with a smile on their face.

Finally, Granny manages to yank that thing clean off, and now Puck's face is all greasy and slimy.

Feeling proud of myself, I start to head upstairs. But before I can go into Puck's room, he grabs me.

"Um, dude?" he says.

I smirk at him. "Um, what?"

"What was that for?" he asks with a serious look on his face.

I roll my eyes and say "What do you think? You almost read my journal out loud."

"So? What's so important that you have to keep it a big secret?" he asks.

"None of your business," I say. "Whatever. Anyways, what's happening? This is not the same thing we agreed on. We agreed to trade places and act like the other. Normally there's some big lesson from all of this. But instead, we just keep tossing threats, and sticking buckets on each other's head. What should we do?" I ask.

"I don't know... keep doing what we're doing until one of us pushes the other's buttons too much, causing them to give up and face the punishment?"

I shrug. "Fine by me," I say, and trip him. Then I grab him by his legs, drag him into his room, and tape him to a wall with his back facing me, so that he can't see anything that's going on. Then I leave, and go for a walk.

* * *

**Puck's POV**

She left me. On a wall. I can't see anything. What to do, what to do. Got it. "DDDDDAAAAAAAPPPPHHHHHHNNNNNNNNEEEEEE!"

Nothing. I wait. And then, all of a sudden... NOTHING! And then I hear the door open, a few things crash, a few things fall, a cat screeches - wait what? - and then I see a pair of hands undoing the duct tape. The hands aren't as small as Daphne's, and they aren't as wrinkled as the old lady - what? It's not rude, it's fact - which means...

SANTA! - nope, just Sabrina. She has a grin on her face, and I glare at her. "You're going to pay for this, Grimm! You won't know when it's coming, or what will happen, but I'm going to totally -

And then she punches me. And I fall to the ground.


	9. Stuck in the Mud!

I wake up, and notice that my head is cold. I go into the bathroom, and also notice that my head is BALD!

"SSSAAAABBBBRRRRIIIINNNNNAAAAAAAAAA!" I yell at the top of my lungs. She walks up to the bathroom door, and smiles. And then she walks away. I really want to run after her and slap her, but I don't. Because I can't hit a girl. Not because I'm afraid to get hit back or anything like that, no. I can't hit a girl.

Ok, why is this bet only turning on me? Why am I the one that gets beat up, threatened, sticky, etc. I mean, yes, Sabrina did get stuck outside in frozen weather, and I did almost read her journal, and I did put itching powder in her underwear, but it's not like it's fair for ME to get punished!

I need to do something to her! I could... um... uh... hmmm... kill her? No, the old lady would ground me for like a month. I could... shave her head back! No, she's a light sleeper. She would notice.

Well, Sabrina doesn't like heights... I could pick her up, take her really high, and threaten to drop her if she doesn't give up. Well... am I really that mean? Yes. Yes I am.

But first I have to get my hair back. And I walk over to Mirror.

* * *

**Sabrina's POV**

I take a walk outside to get some fresh air, and see Puck walking behind me, jumping from tree to tree, trying to not be noticed. Not only can he not hide well, but he makes a LOT of noise.

"Why don't you just fly!" I yell behind me.

"Ok!" he says, and then he realizes that he's been noticed. "HEY!" he says, pouting.

So, instead of just hiding, he runs up to me, grabs me, and tries to lift me. But he can't.

"Man, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN EATING!" he says, so I turn around and smack him, and then walk off. He runs up to me again, tries to lift me, and then fails. AGAIN!

"Sorry dude. I don't give up that easily. And even if you could pick me up, which your bony little arms DEFINITELY could not manage, you wouldn't actually drop me. You love me to much!" I say triumphantly. He stops walking, and gives me this shocked look. His face turns bright red, and he tries to say something, but it comes out in mumbles. Exactly what I wanted.

So I just grab his arms, drag him to a tree, grab some rope from the ground - how convenient... - tie his arms from behind him, and then walk off. And he doesn't even struggle. He's too flustered from that last comment.

And when I turn to walk away, I trip on a root, and fall on my face. In a pit of mud. And my foot's stuck.

That breaks Puck out of his trance, and he starts cracking up.

"Stop laughing at me, you idiot, and help me up!" I say.

But he just says "Nope. Don't you remember? I'm all tied up!"

I imagine him grinning. I know he's grinning. I want to slap that grin right off of his little fairy face.

But instead, I just sit there, since I can't get up. And then I here footsteps, and get a little hope, and see Puck there. The hope fades.

"How did you get out?" I ask.

"Did you forget, Grimm? I'm a fairy. I can morph. I got out!" he says.

It makes sense, but that gets me thinking. "Ok, but if you can morph, why didn't you change into something to get out of the prank where you were tied up?" I ask.

"Because I was acting like you. But that's kind of over now, he says.

"Whatever," I say. "Now help me up."

But he grins - can I slap him now? - and shakes his head. "Nope. Not unless you give up."

Wait. So I have to give up to get up? This has got me down! "Never!" I say confidently.

He shrugs. "Ok... bye!" he says and walks off. So I'm stuck here. In the mud. With my foot stuck. Repeating every detail with periods at the end instead of commas. What a day!


	10. Should I Stop?

**Ok, I'm not sure if I want to continue this story. If I get 5 reviews saying to keep going, I will, but otherwise, I'm going to stop. It just feels like no one's reading it anymore, so what's the point? But it you want me to continue, just say so in a review. And if you could, give me ideas. Thanks.**


	11. Psych!

**WOW! You guys reviewed FAST! 15 reviews in one day! And because of that, I'm going to continue. **

**And a response to Ice Queen: You're totally right. It shouldn't matter about views, it should just matter if it makes me happy. And to Fire Queen: You shouldn't be afraid to review. A. It's your opinion no matter what you write. B. I'm not going to shun you unless you're really mean, or write something inappropriate that I don't want on my story. So, be confident!**

**And thanks for all of your reviews. You really encouraged me to keep going. Thank you! And here you go...**

**Puck's POV**

I feel proud. Very proud. Prouder than when I was proud... because I was... um... next thought now...

I turn a little, and then stop walking. I'm behind a tree about 10 feet away from Sabrina, waiting for her to call my name.

And then I hear it. "PPPPPPPPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Sabrina yells.

And I walk to her with a smile on my face. "Yes?" I ask calmly, trying not to laugh.

Sabrina glares at me, and I start to crack up. "Help me up!" she says, almost yelling.

"Ok," I say, still laughing. I reach my hand out, and then pull it away at the last second. "Only if you give up." She shakes her head, just like I thought she would.

And I walk away, just like she knew I would.

**Sabrina's POV**

What am I supposed to do now? I can't give up, but I can't get up without giving up. I don't even know how my foot can get that stuck! Now what? I wish I had those ruby slippers on right now. There's no place like home! Unfortunately, that's true.

"PUCK!" I yell again, and he walks over with a slightly surprised look on his face.

"Yes?" he asks.

I take a deep breath and say "If you help me up... I'll give up."

He grins, and pulls me up.

"PSYCH!" I yell and run away laughing.

Puck chases after me, but I get to the house first, and lock the door. Briefly, I open it to dump a bucket of... stuff on him, and then lock the door again.

At some point, I hear him yell my name, but I don't really care.

I see Daphne starting to head to the door at some point, and try to stop her, but she opens the door anyways, and releases the beast. Although it's kind of more like putting the beast back in his cage but... whatever. Puck's inside, no matter what expression you use.

When he sees me, he starts charging, and right before he hits me, I stick my fist out. And he runs into it. Headfirst. Like an idiot. And he falls. And then I keep. Ending my short thoughts with. Periods instead of commas. Why do I do that?

Well, Puck's going to be mad at me anyways, so I might as well draw a mustache on him. And I do. One of those big curly ones that you see in cartoons or bad sitcoms. And then I draw a beard. And just for kicks, I put lipstick on him. And then I take a picture.


	12. The beginning of the end of the bet pt 1

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. This is probably going to be the last chapter. Or at least second to last.**

**Puck's POV**

I woke up with my head pounding, and my lips felt all pasty. I smeared my hand over them, and my hand came back down blood red. Oh god. I BUSTED A LIP!

I quickly put a band aid on my lip to get the blood to stop. Then I went to the bathroom to wash my hand, and noticed I was growing facial hair. JUST KIDDING! I'm not THAT dumb. I'm gonna kill Sabrina.

I quickly rip off the band aid, and scream at the top of my lungs. You might think I was a baby or something, but have YOU ever ripped a band aid off of your lips?

I walked into the kitchen, and saw Sabrina with the worst thing I could imagine. It was what I hated most, the thing I can't stand, that could kill me with one touch: BROCCOLI! And holding the broccoli was Peter Pan - PETER PAN?!

Sabrina was talking to him. Plotting. When she noticed me, she gave me an evil grin. That's MY evil grin! WHAT ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT! How... charmingly handsome I am? Or... ARE THEY PLOTTING TO KILL ME? Nah, the first one makes more sense.

Sabrina's the first one to talk. "Hey Puck. Want a cookie?" she says, holding out a tray of them.

I nod eagerly, and reach for one, and right before I take a bite, Sabrina giggles. She NEVER giggles. And then it hits me.

"You eat one first!" I say. She gets a weird look on her face, slowly reaches for one, smells it, puts it back down, and does this with like 7 others until she finds one with... like the right odor or something. Girls are weird. She takes a big bite, smiles, and then puts it back down.

Well, that's good enough for me. I grab the tray, and shove them all down my mouth.

MMMMMMMMMMMMM these are DELICIOUS! Wait... no they're not. They're HORRIBLE! They have a weird taste... kinda like... poison. Hmmm. But I know it can't be poison because... because... beca...

And I fall to the ground. Dead. Just kidding, I'm asleep. And I'm knocked out. Why am I thinking all of this? And then I blacked out for real.

When I wake, I'm awake. DUH. When I wake, I'm tied to a bed outside, in the rain, in only my underwear. But at least I'm wearing my lucky Batman underwear. And suddenly, I'm being sprayed with a hose. And the water's COLD! WHO SPRAYS A GUY THAT'S ALREADY SOAKING WET, IN HIS UNDERWEAR, WITH A POWER HOSE?! Oh wait, Sabrina and Peter Pan do. BECAUSE THEY'RE DOING IT RIGHT NOW! I can't actually lift my head up to see them do it, but I can hear them giggling. Ok, seriously? What's up with all the giggling.

"CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M ALREADY WET!" I scream.

"Yep," I hear.

What am I supposed to do now?

**Do you want me to continue? Did you like it? Please review with comments or ideas, because I have no ideas. :D Please help!**


End file.
